


Poussière d'étoile

by Kate_Harlock



Category: Mysticons (Cartoon)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Harlock/pseuds/Kate_Harlock
Summary: Un OS sur le personnage de Dreadbane, dans "Craignez la main spectrale", que je me suis mise à apprécier à la fin de la saison. (I know that fandom was only in English until now, but I hope somebody read this OS despite this. )





	Poussière d'étoile

C'était un enfant. Dix ans, peut-être: débrouillard mais pas encore un adolescent. Il était seul. L'homme n'avait pas réfléchi avant de s'interposer. Il était juste en colère. Contre quoi, il ne savait pas lui-même. Contre Necrafa, contre ce nouvel ennemi… et contre lui aussi. Contre ce qu'il était devenu.

  
-Vous m'avez sauvé, fit l'enfant d'une voix encore un peu tremblante, mais avec une reconnaissance évidente.

  
-Qui? Moi?

  
L'enfant avait déjà repris son aplomb.

  
-Oui, vous! Vous êtes un héros! C'est quoi, votre nom, monsieur?

  
Il avait hésité. Il y avait si longtemps que les gens le craignaient, mais dans les yeux de cet enfant, il n'y avait ni crainte ni horreur, qu'une admiration sans bornes… et cela lui rappela de lointains souvenirs.

  
-Mon nom? Mon nom est…

  
C'était une autre époque. Sa vie avait été si longue, bien plus longue qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Mais avait-il vraiment changé depuis?

  
-Général Bane, dit-il avec une assurance nouvelle.

  
L'enfant se mit à rire.

  
-Arrière, espèce de tentacules sans cœur! clama l'enfant, imitant son nouveau héros. Je suis le général Bane!

  
Le spectacle émut le général, une émotion qu'il ne croyait pas être capable de ressentir à nouveau. Il y avait donc encore quelque chose de bon en lui. L'enfant partit, sans doute rejoindre un refuge, et Bane se retrouva seul au milieu de la rue vide. Il leva les yeux vers le palais. Les Mysticons l'avaient abordé plus tôt et il avait refusé de les écouter… mais il savait, maintenant, ce qu'il avait à faire.

  
Pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années, des gens croyaient réellement en lui, et s'il avait encore une chance de faire quelque chose de bien… de protéger ce royaume, de ramener la paix comme il y avait toujours cru… Peu importe le prix que cela lui couterait, il ne les décevrait pas. Il ne se décevrait pas.


End file.
